head dormitory
by leakingpenholder
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl. But there is more about Draco than only his looks and mask. It's there only untouchable. For everybody, especially the head girl.
1. a new friend

Chapter 1 Head dormitory

**Hello everyone that reads my stories. This is a whole new story. Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl and you'll**** notice what is going to happen. For my story isn't Draco a deatheater and Dumbledore isn't dead. **

Were in the seventh year at Hogwarts of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Draco is totally in love with Hermione. But she doesn't know. Hermione keeps dating Viktor Krum, she met in the fourth year. He is in love with her too. Draco is lonesome.

But nobody knows about Draco loving Hermione. Draco fell in love in their second year. He was upset she wouldn't see him and started to annoy her. He got her attention, but not the attention he actually wanted. He hoped it would end soon, but it didn't and he found out that this wasn't just a crush.

Hermione her feelings changed in the sixth year. She saw Draco's other side. She saw him crying. She didn't knew why, but she saw it. He hasn't been mean to her for the entire year and she started to believe he really turned over a new leaf. Ron and Harry didn't want to believe it.

They train stopped. Draco put on his headboy badge and stepped out of the train. There she stood. Like an angel talking to a few freshmen. Crabbe and Goyle have decided not to continue there study at Hogwarts. He would be the only slytherin that came back to finish the seventh year. He didn't mind. He hasn't been that close with the other slytherins. He walked to Hagrid to hear his orders. But Hagrid wasn't there. In his place professor Varicosus stood there.

'Where is professor Hagrid?' asked Draco to her.

'Professor Hagrid is away for a part of the year so I'll be taking the lessons back. What can I do for you?' said professor Varicosus.

'We just wanted to know what we're supposed to do now,' said Hermione who came standing next to him. Draco felt his heart started to beat faster and louder in his chest.

'Well, actually you don't have to do anything now. But could you do me a favour? Would you bring the freshmen to the boats. I really hate to sail in those a way to small boats. I'll explain it to professor Dumbledore,' said professor Varicosus.

'That's okay,' said Draco. 'To you too?'

'I'm okay with it,' said Hermione. A group of first years gathered around.

'Right all first years. I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm headboy,' cried Draco.

'And I'm Hermione Granger. I'm the headgirl. If you want to know anything about classes or things like that you can always ask us. But first we'll go to the boats. We're going to sail over the lake to the castle,' continued Hermione. They started to walk to the boats. Up the small hill. At the top lots of ohs and ahs sounded.

'Everybody! This is Hogwarts. Your home for at least the following six years, and maybe seven. There are the boats. Form groups of three or four and chose a boat to sit,' said Draco. All first years ran to the boats. They pushed to be first in the boats. That couldn't go right.

'Stop pushing, someone will fall in the water!' shouted Draco. But it already happened. A small boy lost his balance. He grab another boy and that one a girls robe and they all fell in the water. The two boys swam and reached the bank. But the girl floundered and drove of.

'I can't swim! Help!' she shouted. Then she got a ducking and came chuckling above. Draco dove into the water. And swam to the girl.

'Climb on my back and hold me. Relax. Everything will be fine,' he said. The girl grabbed his hand and climbed on his back. Draco swam to the bank and let the girl down. The freshmen cheered. But most important, Hermione smiled at him. Despite of his clothes were wet he felt warm inside. Hermione gave her robe to the girl, who was shivering. Calmly the children climbed into the boats and they set for the castle.

'In the castle you'll be sorted into four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Your house is sort of like your second family. There is a competition between the four houses about the house cup. Your house can win it by having the most points at the end of the year. You can get points for knowledge in class or good behaviour. Points are taken for rule breaking and not paying attention,' told Hermione while the sailed over the lake.

In the hallway professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She saw a wet Draco and three wet first years.

'What happened?' she asked.

'When they saw the boats the first years went wild and all wanted to climb in the boats first. Then three of them fell in the water. Two had swim back to the bank, but one almost drowned. Draco jumped after her and saved her. That's what happened,' told Hermione. Draco nodded.

'Right,' said professor McGonagall. 'Mister Malfoy you know where the trunks are. Go there and change. Take the three wet kids with you. You can change in a few nearby classrooms. Miss Granger, wait here for a moment with the other first years. Warn me when mister Malfoy is back.'

Hermione and Draco nodded and Draco took the wet first years to the trunks. They changed in a few classrooms and went back to the group. Hermione went to professor McGonagall.

'Have you already been visited by the ghosts?' asked Draco. The freshmen shook there heads.

'Did someone call me?' said an annoying voice. Peeves came through the wall.

'Peeves nobody called you. We were talking about the ghost and you're a poltergeist. Well first years. This is Peeves, the poltergeist. Peeves you know I get on pretty well with the bloody baron?' said Draco.

'I'm sorry your majesty headboy Malfoy. I wont be in your way,' said Peeves and left. Hermione came in.

'That was Peeves. You better avoid him. The only one who can hold him are the bloody baron and professor McGonagall, who you met just a few minutes ago. He likes to tease freshmen,' explained Draco.

'Did Peeves just passed here?' asked Sir Nicolas.

'Yes, but I can get on with the bloody baron so he left fast. By the way. These are the first years. First years, this is sir Nicolas. Some people call him nearly headless Nick, but he doesn't like that a lot. He is the ghost of Gryffindor,' said Draco.

'Professor McGonagall will come for us in a few seconds,' said Hermione. The doors of the great hall swung open and professor McGonagall came in.

'Form a line and follow me,' said professor McGonagall to the Freshmen.

Draco and Hermione both went to the table of there houses.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She really saw it with her own eyes, Draco saved the child. Harry and Ron wouldn't believe her, but she knew Draco turned over a knew leaf. He was probably snoring in the room next to her. Yes Draco and Hermione got their own house. Because they were both head boy and girl they got the Head dormitory. It was a secret passage in the astronomy tower.

She got up and walked to their lounge She sat down on the couch and saw Draco. He looked at her. And she stared back. There was a muggy silence.

'Why aren't you that brat anymore, you were a two years ago?' broke Hermione the silence.

'Is it a good change for you?' asked Draco, not answering her question.

'Yes, but why?' asked Hermione.

'My dad,' said Draco. 'He controlled my life. He even tried to force me joining the army of his dark lord, you know him as Voldemort. I realized just in time this wasn't me. It was my father who wanted to do this. Not me. So I ran just in time. I wanted to start a new life. I wanted to start with a clean slate. But the past left his scars.'

'You're suffering. I know you did that last year,' said Hermione. Draco gave her a confused look.

'I saw you crying in a classroom. More then once. Maybe I can help you?' said Hermione.

'Maybe,' said Draco. 'But will you be able to go past all the times I called you names and made fun of you?'

'When I saw you saving that girl I was already past that. I always knew you had a good side, but I didn't know where. I thought you finally discovered it, you just needed some time to explore it. But when you finally founded out how it worked, it will start to bloom. I'll try to help you,' said Hermione.

Draco smiled and said: 'I'm alone from now on. There is nobody who stands next to me. And I would really appreciate it if you would be my friend.'

Hermione smiled too: 'Of course I will. But you must promise to act nice towards my friends too.'

'Promise.' Hermione yawned.


	2. a stupid question

Chapter 2 Head Dormitory

**A stupid question**

Draco looked at the beautiful girl sleeping on the couch opposite of him. He sat there for a long time. He raised and walked to Hermione. Carefully he kissed her forehead. She didn't wake up and Draco went to his bedroom.

It was morning four days later. Hermione sat on the couch with a letter.

'What is that?' asked Draco.

'What do you think?'

'A letter. But from who?' he asked.

'Three guesses,' said Hermione.

'Your parents?'

'Nope,' said Hermione.

'That Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. I believe he was your boyfriend, wasn't he?' said Draco.

'He still is. And the letter is from him. He'll come next week. Dumbledore gave him permission. He says he has a surprise for me. Isn't this wonderful? In summer holiday he was of to Russia. It was so cold there, not a single owl could reach him. Not even Hedwig. And she is even a snow owl. She came home with a frozen wing. Harry didn't speak a word with me for a week. This is his first letter since summer holiday,' said Hermione.

Draco couldn't be that happy for her. But he forced himself to smile. He took his bag from the corner and ask her to come. She picked up her bag and put the letter from Krum between her books. They walked down the long stairs from the astronomy tower. Halfway they past a few fourth grade students.

'You're not allowed to come here. Only with astronomy lessons at midnight,' said Draco.

'Why are you here then?' asked one of the boys.

'Because we are allowed to come here,' said Draco. They led the boys to the hallway and went to the great hall.

'Hermioune,' said a voice with an awful accent behind them. They turned around.

'Viktor?!' yelled Hermione. She hugged him and he, who was over a head longer, held her close.

'What are you doing here? I thought you'd come next week?' asked Hermione while she looked up to him.

'I missed you and I vere travelling a bit faster than I my letter,' said Krum.

'Oh, Viktor. This is Draco, my new friend. I've got so much to tell you,' Hermione forgot completely he stood there watching them, wishing he was Krum. He walked to his place on the table and sat down. He ate his breakfast without tasting anything. He thought he would have a week with Hermione, now she had Krum.

He left quickly and mad a patrol through the corridors. He stopped Peeves of letting a gigantic chandelier drop on a freshman reading a book. The little girl made him think of Hermione. Brown hair, reading lonesome in a book, until she got friends with Ron and Harry. He was jealous at Krum. The bell rang, he went to class.

That day was a nightmare for Draco. Ron and Harry teased him. Because he did that to them for years. He tried not to listen. Hermione was far away with her beautiful head and didn't notice what Ron and Harry where doing. When he entered their room Krum sat on the couch, reading a letter. On his knee stood a little box. Draco threw his bag in the corner and took a book from the bookshelf. Hermione came in. Draco opened the book, searching for the capital he needed.

'Hi Viktor,' said Hermione but she didn't sound as enthusiastic as that morning.

'Hermioune, I love you so much,' said Viktor who put the letter away and kneeled on one knee.

'That's vhy I came. I really vant an ansver for a questioun I have already a very long time. Hermioune vill you marry me?'

Draco walked into his bedroom, dropped the book and let himself fall on his bed. All the times he dreamed of Hermione. Of her beautiful face, her eyes, her hands, her hair and her smell. Last night was such a wonderful dream. Now everything would end, she ended up marrying Krum, who couldn't even say her name correct, and she would be really happy. Or was the way she said hi to Krum not an imagination.

A door slammed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment but his curiosity was to appealing he went back to their communal room. There was nobody, he made not a single noise. Then he heard a sound coming from Hermione's room. He knocked. A mumbling sound made come in.

Hermione laid on her bed. Her face buried in her pillow.

'I said you weren't allowed to come in,' she said without turning her face in his direction.

'I'm not Viktor, if you want to know,' said Draco. She looked at him. Her eyes were red and there were traces of tears on her cheeks. He walked slowly in her direction and sat next to her on her bed. He put his arms around her and held her close. She buried her head in his chest and cried. He caressed her hair gently.

'What happened?' he asked. She looked up with eyes full of tears.

'He asked me to marry him. But I wasn't ready for that. I was actually over him. This morning I tried to act happy and when you asked me from who the letter was and when he came into the great hall. It passed me already a time ago. I didn't want to hurt him. But when I said no he wouldn't accept that. I said I wasn't ready. But he answered that he wanted his answer now, that he waited long enough. He asked me to marry him before, you know. So he made me choose now or never. I said that I wouldn't ever marry him if he made it that way. He got mad, hit me and left. I feel so guilty, I hurt him so badly.' She started to cry again.

'He is the one who has to feel guilty. If he makes it like this he isn't worth you. You're to good for him. I mean he saw you are beautiful and all of your good sides. But when he makes you chose he shows he thinks you're a possession. And when he does that he isn't worth you. See he made you cry. He isn't worth that. There are people who see what you're worth. And one day you'll meet someone you can be happy with,' said Draco who still held her close to him.

'Do you really think so?' said Hermione.

'I'm sure,' said Draco. He caressed her cheek. She was so close and he really had to force himself not to kiss her and tell her he loves her. He whipped her tears away. She laid her head on his shoulder.


	3. a broomstick flight

Chapter 3 Head Dormitory

**A broomstick flight**

What's happening? She felt dizzy, his smell, his touch. She wanted it. The only thing she wanted now was him not to go away. She needed him to comfort her, to be with her, to feel not so empty and alone for one night.

'Draco?' she asked.

'Yes?'

'Will you please stay with me, for one night. I feel so empty and alone,' she said.

'Of course I will, if that makes you happy,' he answered. The last bit of sunlight vanished and it was completely dark. Hermione let herself fall on her bed and pulled Draco next to her. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. Inhaling his smell she fell asleep.

When she woke up next morning he was gone. She turned on her back and stared at the ceiling. It was for sure, she was in love with Draco Malfoy. Three years ago she would never believe it and now it was true. She sat up and saw a small card before her clock. She took it and red "Hermione, I've got a better surprise for you. Come to the Quidditch pitch. Yours Draco."

Hermione her heart started to beat twice or maybe three times as fast as normal. She quickly pulled her dresser open and took out a jeans, skirt and blouse.

A quarter of an hour later Hermione walked on the Quidditch pitch. Draco wasn't in view. Suddenly he landed right before her making her frighten a bit.

'Sorry, did I scare you?' he asked when he jumped of his broomstick.

'No, you just surprised me,' she smiled.

'I said I had a surprise for you.'

'Yes, and I'm really curious.' She grinned.

'First of all I have to tell you, you look fabulous,' said Draco.

'Well, thanks.'

'And second, this is for you.' He picked a little box out of his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it. Inside was a beautiful collar. It was a thin silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a closed lily, with little petals. She put it on her neck. The lights in Draco his eyes started to twinkle.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Look at the pendant. My spell worked out,' said Draco. Hermione looked at the pendant, the lily had opened and inside the petals there was a tiny little gem.

'Oh, wow. Thank you so much.' Hermione hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

'Are you coming for a short flight?' asked Draco.

'Ehm, well, I,' Hermione couldn't tell him.

'Nothing will happen to you and some flying will be good for you. If you want to go down again I'll bring you down,' said Draco.

'Promised?'

'Promised!'

Hermione sighed: 'Alright then.'

Draco led her to his broomstick. She was really nervous, she was really bad at flying.

'No worrying. I can control this broomstick in my sleep,' said Draco. He placed Hermione in front of him on the broom and pushed of. It was better than Hermione thought before. Draco knew what he did and they got higher and higher. She held tight to the broom.

'Isn't this hard for you?' she asked.

'No,' he said. 'You're not accidently steering the broom so it's just as normal.'

'Why did you want to meet at the Quidditch pitch. Did you planned this before?' asked Hermione.

'No, but I thought Ron and Harry would come to pick you up in a few minutes. And they're teasing me constantly since I stopped teasing them. I think they take revenge. And I didn't like it, when I was about to make you happy, to let you find out they kept teasing me,' said Draco.

Hermione grew quiet. She didn't knew that.

'Hey! We reserved the pitch now. Would you get of it!' screamed someone from below.

Draco landed in front of a group in scarlet robes dressed boys.

'Hermione?!' said Harry and Ron simultaneously.

'Yes, that's my name,' said Hermione trying to sound cool.

'I thought you hated flying,' said Harry.

'And now you're flying with Malfoy?' continued Ron.

'So that's why we couldn't find you,' said Harry.

'Guys, I can take care of myself. One thing, yes I hate flying on my own. I can't handle a broom. Two, yes I was flying with Draco. He is my friend too now. Try to live with that,' said Hermione firmly. 'Good luck with you Quidditch practice. Come Draco we'll leave.' She walked of the Quidditch pitch, Draco just behind her.

'Sorry, I didn't see them,' said Hermione still walking.

'No, I should say sorry. If I hadn't take you with me on my broom you wouldn't have that fight.'

They entered the castle.

'A there head boy and head girl. I've been looking for you. Listen I would like you to check the cellar maze, freshmen get lost there often. And I would like you to come to my office after that. See you then,' without waiting for an answer professor McGonagall walked on.

'Well lets go check out the maze,' said Draco and they walked to the cellars. Hermione went often to the maze in her first year. Sneaking through corridor searching for the exit made her stop thinking about how alone she actually was. Back in the so familiar maze all the memories came back. She started to walk around the first corridor and saw something written in white letters on the wall. She kneeled in front of it and red:

"My ink is leaking, as my tears, as blood.

Why can't they say, what I already understood.

Nobody wants to be with me, I'm on my own.

Searching for hope in the maze, I'm alone."

She carefully touched the letters with her fingertips.

'Who would have written it?' asked Draco who stood right behind her.

'I did,' said Hermione. She raised and walked trough another corridor. A small girl sat on the ground.

'Are you lost?' asked Hermione. The girl nodded. 'Follow us, I know the maze and the way out.

'You are the head boy you are the head girl, am I right?' asked the little girl.

'You're right,' said Draco following Hermione.

'Then you saved my life, the first day at school,' a smile creped on her face.

'Were you the drowning girl?' asked Draco. The girl nodded.

'You get yourself into a lot of troubles. Are you here by yourself, or were you with friends?' asked Hermione.

'I was with my three best friends in the maze,' said the girl. Hermione stood still and picked her wand out of her pocket.

'Animus,' she said and the wand flew away. A few seconds later the turned back with behind it five flying freshmen. Hermione took her wand out of the air and put the freshmen down.

'Let's get out of here,' she said and at that moment the stood in front of the maze.

'You really know that maze,' said Draco after all the first years left.

'Thanks, I think,' said Hermione. They walked to the office of professor McGonagall.


	4. a freshmen fight

Head Dormitory

**I'm pretty satisfied with the chapter myself. I hope you like it too. Again, sorry for my bad English(I'm Dutch) and a warning because most of the other writers have it too. I don't own anything. All belongs to J K Rowling and this fantastic site. **

**A freshman fight**

McGonagall let them in and said them to sit on two chairs.

'There's a rumour going around over a big fight between a group Slytherins and a group Gryffindors. I want you two to find out and make it stop,' said McGonagall. Both of them nodded and they left.

'A fight between a group Gryffindors and a group Slytherins. Who would organize that?'

'If you're talking about a fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin there are always in the same room at the same time.'

'And that is?'

'Draco, don't you remember our first year. You were planning a fight with Ron and Harry. Remember?'

'Right, the trophy room at midnight. How do you know about that?'

'Accidentally, I got locked outside the portrait hole and I accompanied Ron and Harry, together with Neville who was sleeping in front of the portrait because he forgot the password.'

'And the four of you were caught?'

'Yes, cause of you!'

'I forgot about that.'

'I guess we wait in the trophy room for the two groups to come,' suggested Hermione.

'There is nothing else we can do,' said Draco. 'One question, I couldn't ask you before. Why don't you like flying?'

'Because, I can't handle a broomstick. Because there isn't any theory about it I can't learn anything about it.'

'Or I could teach you how to fly.'

'You mean, you want to teach me how to fly?'

'If you'd like that,' said Draco.

'Are you nuts? I'd love too! But I need to do some homework first. So I'll see you later. I'm going to pick up some books. Hermione left him in the corridor. He watched as she walked away and went to their common room. He took a transfiguration book from the shelf and searched for information for his essay. A few minutes later Hermione came in. He just noticed it when she threw her bag full of books against his leg.

'Was that necessary?' asked Draco.

'What? Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you,' said Hermione looking up from her book. She sat on the couch and continued reading.

'Shall I teach you tomorrow how to fly?' asked Draco without looking up from his book.

'I'm fine with that,' said Hermione.

It was almost twelve o'clock. Hermione knocked on Draco's bedroom.

'Come on, Draco. Hurry up.'

Draco came sleepy out of his bedroom: 'why midnight?'

'Because the teachers and heads are asleep then. I already warned McGonagall to be awake quarter past twelve. Come on we're going to be late.'

They left the astronomy tower. And went to the trophy room. There were two camps standing in front of the other.

Hermione made invisible walls to make sure they couldn't leave and said: 'Lumos Maxima.' A bolt of light drifted in mid air in the room.

'You were planning to fight?' asked Draco. It were mostly first and second years, but also a few third years.

Everyone tried to get away and Hermione and Draco didn't do anything to stop them They all hit the invisible wall Hermione made.

'Listen we don't want too Gryffindor and Slytherin lose lots of points, so if you all just come here for a minute we take less points from both houses,' said Hermione.

'How did you found out about the fight?' asked a second year boy.

'A fight gives lots of rumours, Hermione knew you were here because of experiences,' said Draco.

'Did you had a fight in first year too?' asked a freshman girl.

'Almost. Thanks to Draco. You all know Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?'

'Yes, you, Ron and Harry defeated Voldemort last year.'

'Well Draco and Harry couldn't stand each other in first year. They still can't, but now it's a bit better. In first year Draco suggested a duel between him and Harry. I was a bit of a keep-to-the-rules-and-study-hard-that-is-the-best-thing-to-do-person and tried to stop them the evening. But I got locked outside the portrait hole and because I didn't want to get caught I joined them, together with a boy you will know in a few years.'

'Who is that boy?' interrupted a girl.

'Neville Longbottom. He is studying to become a teacher in Herbiology here at Hogwarts. But I wasn't telling about that. When we came into the trophy room Filch knew about it and we got punishment,' told Hermione.

'You got punishment?' asked Draco.

'Well not the way you expect it. I'll show it to you. Keep follow me and stay close, I bet Hagrid is still keeping Fluffy in the castle,' said Hermione. All the children followed her to the third-floor corridor.

'Wait a minute,' said Draco. 'Wasn't this in our first year forbidden. That means this has to be the place where you, Weasley and Potter got that much points from.'

'Yes. Everyone in this corridor is the way to the place where once the philosophers stone was hided. We'll only enter the first room, please be careful and don't conclude me,' she sounded really serious. She pulled out her wand and casted a silent spell. The lock opened and she started to hum a calming melody. Carefully she opened the door. What was behind it was huge. She carefully walked inside still humming. The eyes of the children that wanted to fight and Draco widened. A giant dog with three heads yawned and laid his head down on the floor. Without saying a word Hermione showed the children to go outside and she followed them, locking the door again with a silent spell.

'What was that?' asked one of the children.

'That was Fluffy, one of professor Hagrids pets. He has some really strange creatures. When we came here in our first year to hide from Filch we didn't knew we had to hum and we got barely killed. But the reason why I told you this all, is to show you there is nothing good about fighting. And even if we didn't catch you this night we could see the scars tomorrow cause you have no reason to go to madame Pomfrey,' said Hermione.

'Come, Slytherins I'll lead you to the common room. Hermione, do you accompany the Gryffindors?' said Draco.

Hermione nodded and he led a the group Slytherins to the common room.

'Do you fancy her?' asked a freshman girl. Draco looked down at her. She stared at him with bright eyes. It was the girl he saved from Peeves.

'I don't know,' said Draco. They reached the common room.

'Can I please talk to you for a moment?' asked the same girl.

'Sure. All the others go to bed and make sure you don't wake any others,' said Draco and opened the portrait with the password.

'Is there something wrong?' asked Draco while he crouched in front of the girl so they were at same level.

'I don't think I belong in Slytherin,' said the girl. 'I can't make any friend here and I'm scared I'm becoming an arrogant and selfish person.'

'Why do you think that?' asked Draco. They girl fell quiet.

'You're just a week at school. You just have to watch. Do you know what Hermione didn't told us?' said Draco. The girl shook her head.

'Hermione didn't had any friends until Halloween. Then she got saved from a mountain troll by Potter and Weasley and they became best friends,' said Draco.

'But I'm so different from all the others,' said the girl.

'If you think so, have you met Luna Lovegood once?'

'No.'

'Go and talk to her one time. She's a Ravenclaw and a bit strange, but really nice. She supported me when I was in real trouble last year. She's able to forgive everything and see right through a mask or looks. Everyone knows her just ask for her. I think you have to go and sleep now or you'll be really tired tomorrow.'

'Thanks,' said the girl with a tiny voice and she entered the common room.

Draco walked back to the heads dormitory and sat down on the chair opposite of Hermione.

'Now I've heard these things about you, I've got the feeling I absolutely don't know you,' said Draco.

'I don't know that much about you too,' said Hermione.

'Will you please tell me what happened before we became friends?' asked Draco.

Hermione smiled.


	5. a terrible year

Head Dormitory

**In this chapter you'll get to know what happened in last year and summer with Hermione. A pretty long story to let her tell. I hope you like the chapter. And again I'm not English so I make a lot of grammar and spellings mistakes. **

**A terrible year**

'Now I know everything about what you did at school and things like that, but what did you do in last year. You told about all the other years, but not that year,' said Draco.

Her face froze. He hated to see her like that.

'Other subject,' she said while her frozen smile changed into an emotionless face.

'Did something that worse happened last year?' asked Draco.

'I said, other subject!'

Hermione had told with a smile on her face about what she did before, but now it was different. Something terrible must have happened. Now it was silent.

'I'll see you tomorrow morning, I'm going to bed,' said Hermione and she left the room. Draco stared at the closed door of her room. He shook his head and left for his own room. He took a shower and sat on his bed after dressing. _There was something really wrong with Hermione. He just knew it. _

A small sound came from the room next to him. The room of Hermione. The same sound again.

_I'm going to regret this._ Draco got up and knocked on the door of the room next to his. No answer. Draco tried to open the door. It wasn't locked.

'Hermione?' she laid again on her bed her face buried in her pillow. She wore a simple white nightdress which came till just above her knee. _Don't think about that Draco. _He walked closer to her and sat next to her on the bed. He laid his hand on her back. She sat up immediately.

'What are you doing here?' Her eyes were red.

'Asking why you're crying,' said Draco.

'It's hard to talk about that,' said Hermione.

'Just tell what you want to tell.'

'Do you want to know what happened this summer and last year, when me, Ron and Harry were about to defeat Voldemort?' she asked. He nodded.

'Prepare for a long story,' said Hermione. She took a deep breath.

'At the start of the third term last year, Dumbledore told me Harry and Ron about the prophecy and the horecruxes of Voldemort.'

'What are horecruxes and which prophecy?'

'The prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. The one can not live with the other still alive. Dumbledore feared Voldemort could try to enter the castle, only to kill Harry. So he told us about the horecruxes from Voldemort too. Horecruxes are objects where you put n a part of your soul. So when you get killed, Your soul can live on in the object. Voldemort made seven of them. So when he got killed, the part of his soul which remained in it's body just flew in the in world. In our first year it was in professor Quirl, second year Harry killed a horecrux. It was the dairy of Tom Riddle. Dumbledore had also killed a horecrux; the ring of Voldemort his grandfather, but in the beginning the ring from Salazar Slytherin. He had the presumption there was out each of the four houses an object taken from the founder and was turned into a horecrux.

We searched through the entire school and at the end of the year we had a goblet of Helga Hufflepuff, the tiara of Rowena Ravenclaw and the ring of Salazar Slytherin. We killed them and in the summer we went searching outside of school. We found out about a medal in a cave. Harry went in with Dumbledore and killed the horecrux. From eavesdropping some deatheaters we heard Nagini, Voldemort his snake, was a horecrux too. We managed it to poison it with Basilisk poison.

Now Voldemort knew about we were searching for the horecruxes and he came after us. We hided at the headquarter of the order of the Phoenix. The house was from Harry cause Sirius died and so was the house-elf. But he didn't trust us because he was loyal to the family Black and so to Voldemort. With an order Harry could make sure he couldn't tell to Voldemort where we were and he had to stay in the house. Suddenly Ron started to act weird.'

She paused for a minute.

'Now comes the real hard part, isn't it?' said Draco. Hermione nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She played with a lock of her hair.

'Ron had been dating Lavender for the entire sixth year and I was losing him so I was pretty upset. How stupid I was! I had never heard about Ron and Lavender breaking up and it was just strange. He came closer to me than friends normally do, just when we talked or sat. I mean I hugged him a few times, but just when he sat next to me I could feel his breath in my neck. It scared me. One day, when I woke up, I heard the boys talking downstairs about me. Not exactly what they said but they mentioned my name a few times. I decided to stay upstairs and it was a horrible mistake. I was just dressed when a deatheater came through the window and grabbed me by my waist. Before I knew we apparated to a cellar. He left me there. And I sat there for three whole days, no wand, no food, just waiting for something to happen and trying to escape in any possible way.

And something happened. The ceiling broke open and Ron fell down through it. He had killed the deatheater that were guarding me and broke through the floor. We went back to the headquarter and I was really thankful to Ron for saving me. Harry hadn't know about it. I was so stupid to trust him.'

Hermione started to cry again.

'Did he do something wrong to you?' He caressed her hair.

'Wrong?! It was awful! I can't believe he did that to me!'

'Just tell me,' he whispered in her ear.

'Well when we came back at the headquarter he wanted to talk to me alone. I hadn't ate for three days and was really hungry. I suggested we had dinner first, but Ron wanted to talk to me first. He pushed me in a corridor. I was thankful to him, but he came to close. He scared me. Then he said: "Hermione, stay calm. There is only a thing I want to say." "And that is?" "Do you know you look really hot at this moment?" he asked. "No." I thought that was it. That it was over, but he didn't let me go.

"You told me the thing," I said to him. "No, I asked a question." At that moment his fingers touched my chest. My t-shirt hung open a bit because there was a bit slice in it. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. "I love you," he said and he kissed me on my lips. He was distracted so I could get away. It was scary, but it was just the begin.

Our search for the seventh horecrux With lots of trouble we found out it was Harry and Ron killed him, or the horecrux inside him. We were able to kill Voldemort. He was in the manor of a wizard family, I don't know which one. We went to there and found him alone. The tree of us fought against him. In the beginning it went good. We were slowly winning, but Ron hit me accidentally with a spell. I got blown against the wall and did something wrong with my head. I couldn't move anymore. Voldemort got the chance to get away and Harry said to Ron: "Stay with Hermione, I'm going after him." Then Harry ran of.

Ron sat next to me and said: "I never had an answer on my question in the headquarter." I said it wasn't time to discuss that, but he wanted an answer. So I told him I didn't love him anymore and he was mad. I said he still got Lavender, because he didn't break up and he ran after Harry. Leaving me there to bleed to death or for them to come back. I couldn't do anything. I bet the smash against the was damaged something inside me. Again I laid there two days then the order of the phoenix came. They took me with them and it was all alright again. I was two days in st. Mongo's to make me I could move again. I didn't see Harry and Ron anymore. The last week of the holidays I got a courant telling the two war heroes were honoured for there courage and for the defeating of Voldemort. They completely forgot about me even though I founded all the first three horecruxes and I was the one that killed Nagini. I almost got killed.

The same day I went to the burrow, where Ron lives to talk with the boys about that. And I heard Harry saying: "So I played deatheater for nothing! She doesn't want you. If she had break out I would probably got killed by her!" Harry had kidnap me and it was all an act. The words hurt so much. Since the summer holiday I didn't talk to Ron anymore and I'm no longer that good friends with Harry but we are still friends. But Ron hurt me so much. Not only by planning to kidnap me and save me by himself. But also by not accepting I don't love him anymore. I thought we were friends.'

They laid on their back at Hermione her bed. She had her head rested on his chest and he softly caressed her hair. Traces of tears were on her face. She had a part of his shirt in her fist and bit on her lip.

'It's all okay Hermione,' said Draco.

'How can it be?'

'I just know.' He looked down at her.


	6. a real kiss

**Head Dormitory**

A real Kiss

**You've probably been expecting this chapter long before, but I placed it just now. **

**I still have no idea how it will end so if you have any idea, give me a review. I'm happy with every review you give me! **

_He stared at her brown curls. 'Hermione,' he whispered. She turned around and gave him one of her beautiful smiles. He walked closer to her. She wore a white dress which reached her ankles. He took her hand and looked in her beautiful eyes. Suddenly her look changed in a fury. He let her hand go and did a step backwards. She came closer to him and her fist hit hard in his stomach._

Draco woke with a start. There was barely even light in the room. Hermione was struggling next to him in her dream.

'Hermione, wake up!' she sat up immediately. She was breathing heavily and sweat of fear was on her entire body. She massaged her head and looked at her blanket.

'Are you alright?' asked he from behind her. She turned around and saw him.

'Nightmare,' she said.

'Was it cause of I asked you about your last year?' he asked.

'Maybe,' she said. 'I'm having them for already a very long time, but this one was the worst.'

'About last year?'

'Yes.'

'Will you tell it?' he asked. She snuggled closer to him.

'He killed you,' said Hermione. 'Just because we were friends. He thought I was his possession. He does in real life too I think. He tried to talk to me for a few times, but I ignored him. I just heard him say something about I wouldn't be able to run from him and about I couldn't be friends with you because you were the enemy.'

'Do you believe him,' asked Draco. She shook her head. Suddenly she burst out in tears.

'What is wrong Hermione?'

'Didn't dare to tell it to you yesterday. I should have said it immediately.'

Draco held her close and whispered in her ear: 'What you should have said?'

'I was with Ron before Lavender was. We were a couple since fifth year, but we kept it a secret. Even Harry didn't know. And at the start of the sixth year I founded him kissing in a corridor with Lavender. I told him it was over between us and he knew I still loved him, so he told to Harry he was with Lavender and they took every chance to kiss with Lavender. I never told anybody about that, and in summer he tried to get me back and I believed him when he said he had broke up with Lavender. I can't believe he still likes me.'

'I can,' said Draco. Hermione looked at him with a questioning face.

'I can believe every boy in the entire school would love you. You're the most beautiful and fantastic person I ever have met in my life. And I'm not going to hide anymore I love you,' he said kissing her softly in her neck.

_He loved her. She wasn't the only one that only wanted to be so close to him. _

'Me too,' she breathed back. He held his face a few inches away from her and his eyes looked straight into hers. The shiny silver was filled with happiness which only made him more beautiful. His lips touched hers and she kissed him passionate back. It felt so good to just lay in his arms, run her fingers through his hair and feel his lips on hers. They deepened the kiss and Hermione loved every second.

'Hermione, are you still-,'Ginny interrupted herself. Hermione moved away from Draco and looked at Ginny.

'You're not meaning you two?' Of course Hermione understood what her friend said.

'No we didn't. But we are a couple since about twelve seconds ago,' Hermione smiled at Ginny.

'Maybe a bad timing to say I haven't talked to you in forty eight hours,' said Ginny.

'No not really, right Draco?'

'It could be worse,' said Draco.

'Are you coming for breakfast?' asked Ginny.

'Sure.'

'Sounds okay. Ginny, a question. Hermione doesn't believe me, I think. There are incredibly many boys that like Hermione, aren't there?' said Draco.

'Yes,' said Ginny.

'I've never noticed any of that,' said Hermione.

'Come on, we'll show you. But first you need to dress yourself,' Ginny looked at her white nightdress.

Both Draco and Hermione dressed themselves and they left for breakfast. When they just entered the great hall Hermione looked at the faces. Most of the people where just eating.

'I love you, Hermione,' said Draco who understood the plan of Ginny. He kissed her on her lips and Hermione kissed him back. Draco held her against him for almost a minute and after that he let her go to the Gryffindor table.

'What are you doing? You know I like her,' said Blaise.

'Yes, I know and your not the only one. She wanted me and I can't do anything for you,' Draco took some eggs and let his only Slytherin friend with time to find words to answer.

'How do you know she doesn't want me?' said Blaise.

'I don't know,' said Draco. 'The only thing I know is I confessed my feelings before you and she answered by saying she loved me too.' They ate their breakfast further in silence, Draco because his thoughts were with Hermione and Blaise because he didn't had an answer for Draco.

After breakfast, Ginny, he and Hermione went to their head dormitory.

'I think I'm right if I say you're completely over Viktor and Ron,' smiled Ginny.

'Yes, you are.'

'Well come on, show the great hall,' said Draco. Ginny gave a flick with her wand and in their room it showed the entire great hall.

'I replay the moment of you two kissing,' said Ginny. The recorded Hermione and Draco kissed and Ginny paused the image.

'Let go by table,' said Draco. He walked past the table of the Slytherins and said to Ginny: 'Can you remove all the girls?'

'Theodore, Blaise, Goyle,' Draco was saying names of Slytherins that were looking at them kissing. But he skipped some of them.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'I'm saying the name of everyone that is looking at us with a bit of jealousy in his gaze. Or to translate the plan, we're counting everyone that fancies you.' Hermione clapped her hands for her mouth.

'Six at the Slytherin table. Not bad for pureblood bastards,' said Ginny.

'Hey! There were only six,' said Draco.

'No, I'm counting this one too,' said Ginny pointing at Draco.

'Well, you count the Gryffindor table,' said Draco.

'Ron, Collin.' At least in total a hundred boys they mentioned.

'Oh, Merlin! All these boys fancy me?!'

'Yes they do,' said Draco. He walked towards Hermione and said to Ginny: 'Can you play that kiss once more?'

He kissed her on her lips and the recorded Hermione and Draco kissed too.

'Why did you want me to replay that one?' asked Ginny.

'Because I wanted to know how it felt when we kissed at the same time twice,' said Draco with a huge grin on his face.

'Well then we actually need a time turner, but these are-,' Draco cut of her sentence by kissing her on her lips again.

'I have absolutely no need to know why we can't get time turners now,' said Draco kissing her once more.

'Well I'll be off,' said Ginny.

'We need to be off too,' said Draco. 'I promised you I'd learn you how to fly.'

'I had seen you flying with him of course, but I never knew he already convinced you to teach you how to fly. You even didn't let Krum do that, while I know he suggested it many times just as flying with him on his broomstick,' said Ginny and Hermione flushed.

'I'm the first one that got you on a broomstick?' asked Draco.

'Yes you are, accept for Madame Hooch.'

'And that was by the time we were even still friends! I'm impressed, but come on. I'm going to teach you how to fly,' said Draco.


	7. an unforgivable vow

**Head dormitory**

An unforgivable vow

**Hey everyone. I know this chapter is a little short, but it gave a little more dramatic effect. What will happen, you have to read.**

It all seemed so natural when she was on a broomstick with Draco. He placed her again in front of him on his broomstick. He said her to lean in ways and he corrected things when they went wrong. It felt save to learn flying this way. And at five o'clock she could fly in basics.

'You're pretty good if you think about the fact you've never had a proper flying lesson before,' said Draco.

'It was really annoying not to be able to fly, while all my friends were in the teams of the houses and my ex boyfriend one of the best seekers in the world. And the lessons of Madame Hooch didn't really improve my flying, they only taught me how to catch myself. I was scared you know, maybe even more than Neville. And when I saw Harry flying so good, even though he had never flown before, I became even more scared.'

'But now you can,' said Draco.

'Hermione!' Harry walked towards them.

'What do you want Harry?' asked Hermione.

'To apologize,' said Harry. Both Hermione and Draco gave him a questioning look.

'For what happened this summer,' he explained. 'I thought you still loved him and you would be happy when you two would be together again. I was wrong. But don't blame me on the idea. Ron planned everything and he asked me at the last moment to kidnap you. I didn't know about the idea before and we had a few fights about the idea. But I gave up and I should never have done that. I was hoping you could smile again. You were so sad and I only hoped… I guess it was really stupid.' Harry looked down. Hermione walked to him and gave him a hug.

'It's okay Harry. I never thought you were the one behind the idea. I'm just glad you apologized.' She gave him a smile.

'So we're friends again?' asked Harry.

'If you accept to be civil to Draco,' said Hermione.

'Yeah, Ginny told me something about that. I'll promise I'll be civil.'

'Great, but I think I have to go now. I need to finish that essay for Arithmancy before dinner,' said Hermione.

'Okay. See you Mione. Hey Harry fancy a small Quidditch game, seeker to seeker?'

'Sure,' said Harry and with a smile on her face Hermione left to the library. After she had told a few students not to fight in the corridors and made sure their fight was over she entered the library and sat down at her favourite table next to the window. She opened her book when someone pulled her up and she felt cold metal against her neck. She looked straight into the eyes of Viktor Krum. She struggled to get away, but when she felt a tiny bit of blood drip along her neck she froze. She was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding in her chest. She gulped and felt more blood drip down her neck. Scared she stared at Krum.

'So my beauty. I'll ask you the question one more time. Do you vant to marry me?'

She hesitated one more moment, but when he spilled more blood she said in a small voice: 'Yes, I will.'


	8. a started game

**Head dormitory**

A started game

**Hi! Well I'm back with new ideas, but I decided my friend can't help me enough with my English so a request for beta readers with good English spelling and Grammar, will you lease send me a message? I think I get to many reviews of readers saying my English is confusing and sometimes unreadable. To all the people that want to review me again about things like that, I only want to say: "People. I'm really sorry. I try my best, but it'****s just hard to make it good. And I think, my English will be never good enough. But I just hate the sound of Dutch, so I write in English."**

She hadn't said a word for the past three hours. She was silent and stared into nothing. She rubbed her neck. There was some kind of slice in it, but she didn't want to tell them what happened. He was worried about her. After dinner he pulled her into a corridor.

'What's wrong Mione?' he asked.

'I'm fine, Draco,' she said.

'No, you're not. When you left the Quidditch field you didn't had that slice on your neck and you're acting really strange. I just want to know what's wrong.'

'It's just, I think I made a terrible mistake by, you know, kissing you,' she said.

'Who sais that?' He was sure she didn't thought of that by herself.

'I do, and almost all my friends do,' she said. Draco just stared at her. It had felt so right when her lips had touched his. And now, not even one day after they got together, she broke up with him.

'Why?' he asked.

'Stop making this harder for me. I just want to say we're over. And you can't get me back. I'm sorry but only one ever will!' She ran away and he was sure she cried. He walked away, back upstairs to the head dormitory. His thoughts in a mess and his heart, a big hole. It felt like blood was leaking in his insides. End every place the blood touched something his entire body got a rush of pain. He walked to his room and sat down on the bed. He had never felt this way before and he absolutely didn't know what to do. She was gone. And she had told him she wouldn't ever come back.

He sighed. Why did she do this to him? Why did she make him crazy with every move she made and get close to him, closer than anyone ever had been, and suddenly drop him. It had to be her revenge for all the years he teased her and her friends. It was all a set up. A play. But he wouldn't play along anymore. He would make it his own game. And this time he had to make sure he would win.

**-Yeah the evil mind is back! Cliff hanger! I like Cliff hangers-**


	9. a failed charm

**Head dormitory**

A failing charm

**I really want to thank ThinkI'mFallingForYou who ****corrected mistakes. Thank you so much. It will take a longer time before there is coming a next chapter because ThinkI'mFallingForYou is going to correct them all first. I'm waiting for you reviews. And please review. **

She didn't pay attention in the classes the following day, her notes were a mess and she had to copy them from Draco (talk about things she never planned to do). When the classes where finally done, she sat in the head dormitory and cried. She screamed, smashed her hands into a pillow and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her heart was broken. She threw her glass of water against the wall and it shattered in pieces. She yelled their names, the names of the boys that were responsible for it all. She needed someone to comfort her, but wasn't ready to tell anyone. She sank down on the couch and sobbed quietly. Suddenly she heard someone talking just in front of the portrait. She quickly ran to her room, and dropped herself onto her bed. It was too much for her. Even Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age, couldn't handle this situation, and nobody probably could. She looked at the ring on her finger. It was expensive and made of gold and diamonds. But she absolutely hated it. She tried to pull it from her finger, but the charm he had placed on the ring meant she couldn't and she couldn't lift it up. Merlin, she couldn't lift it up!

'Hermione? What have you done?' she heard Draco saying to himself, not knowing she listened. Or so she thought. He knocked on her door, she didn't answer. He opened the door. She didn't even bother to look up but kept screaming and crying, and smashing into her pillow. He slowly pulled her up, but she pushed him away. He looked at her with a hurt face. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head answering his silent question. He took her wrist and didn't let it go anymore.

'Get out of my room,' she said with a small voice. He didn't let her wrist go and took a step closer to her.

'I said: "Get out of my room"," her voice was stronger now, but he didn't act on her words.

'For Merlin's sake! Malfoy, get out of my room before I hex you to hell!' This time he saw he wasn't the one that would be able to comfort her. He let her wrist go and left her room, still without saying a word. Hermione sank back down at her bed again and just screamed into the thin air. She was sure more than one person had heard that, but she didn't care. She was too miserable to care. She looked out of the window, and saw that on the Quidditch pitch there were people flying in red robes. It was starting to get dark and the full moon was spreading its light over the hills around Hogwarts. A tear rolled down from her cheek and fell down onto the window-still. It reflected the moon. Another tear fell down to the grass over a hundred feet below her. A shiny pearl, fragile and pure, shattered into the grass, losing its beauty, remaining the meaning. She closed the window and fell back onto her bed. She chased away a small bug and covered her face with her blanket - tomorrow she was going to act like nothing was wrong again. And with that thought she fell asleep.

The next morning she placed a memory lock on herself, she wasn't allowed to think about loving Draco and pretended the way she got engaged to Krum was that he asked her at the start of the year, which meant that the library scene got blocked too. Free of her sorrows she got dressed and walked back down to the great hall. She greeted Harry and Ron and they were surprised to see her so happy. They sat down at their usual spot and the subject started with the upcoming Quidditch match: Ravenclaw playing Gryffindor. After breakfast they had double transfiguration with McGonagall. It was one of Hermione's favourite subjects, but he couldn't pay enough attention. Something in her mind tried to find out how it could get through the memory charm, if only she could remember what she had banned from her mind. Though the thought bothered her, she was able to make notes again and pay more attention.

'Hermione, can I copy your notes? I didn't understand a single thing from what McGonagall tried to explain and your notes are clear,' said Harry.

She sighed. 'All right then, but make your own notes next time. I'm not a personal-note-writer.' Draco came walking next to her and pulled her into a corridor.

'Why are you acting so strangely, Hermione?' he asked.

'Don't call me that, Malfoy. Only my friends may call me Hermione. It's still Granger for you,' she snapped.

'Don't you remember this?' He kissed her, his lips pushing her against the wall. Suddenly the memory charm broke and she remembered all the things she had tried to block. She burst out into tears and Draco quickly stepped back.

'What's wrong with you, Hermione? You were so happy today and now you're crying again. There is something wrong with you, please tell me what it is,' said Draco. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. She laid her head on his shoulder. He gave her a kiss on her neck, but she quickly pulled away. He didn't let her go.

'Please Draco. I don't want him to hurt you, or any of my friends. I just can't tell you what's going on. I was happy this morning because I placed a memory lock and couldn't think about the painful subjects. I'm so sorry. I'm scared. I can't do anything about it and I'm afraid I never will.' She walked away with him staring at her back. She didn't dare to look back, because she knew she would have tears on her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and went to Arithmancy. Luckily Arithmancy was able to keep her thoughts from the painful subject, as did ancient runes. The problem was, although she hated the subject, Professor McGonagall had signed her in the Divination class. She entered the classroom as last and sat down at the table.

'Welcome class,' said professor Trelawney with her usual strange voice. 'I see one of our members has come back. We're going to continue forecasting by crystals. So all take the crystal in front of you and open your books on page 217.' Hermione took her crystal and opened her book. But when she saw what the subject was she dropped the crystal. She gulped. The subject was the one you'll marry. And of course she immediately thought about the ring around her finger. She looked at it.

'I already know,' she whispered to herself.

'What did you say, dear?' asked professor Trelawney.

'I said I already know!' she shouted and jumped up. 'The only reason why I was here was because McGonagall accidentally signed me up for this class. But I'm not putting up with this torture anymore. You'll never see me again.' She ran from the classroom back to the head dormitory. When she entered she found Draco on the couch. She tried to run into her room, but he was quicker and grabbed her by her left wrist. He looked at her fingers and saw the ring. He let her wrist go, but she didn't run on.

'I thought you hated him. You didn't choose in the beginning of the year. Then why did you choose to now?' asked Draco.

'You'll try to kill him for what he did, but he's stronger than you. I don't want you to get hurt. You're still the one I love the most,' she  
sobbed.

'Please tell me,' he said.

'I can't,' she said.

'You can, you're strong and I'm with you.'

'He placed a knife on my throat. He would have killed me if I said no. It happened that day in the library. He would torture me, the way they learnt Durmstrang. I couldn't defend myself. If I told you or Harry or Ginny, you would go and fight him. But he would even defeat you if all three of you went together. I didn't want you to die. I thought this was the best option. Please don't go and attack him. I don't want you to die. You have to live. You can't die!' He slipped his arms around her waist and held her tight. She did a weakly tried to push him away, but gave up really quickly and just let her tears flow. He picked her up from the floor and put her down on the couch. His fingers followed the line the knife made in her neck and he gently kissed it.

'Don't go away, Draco. I need you. I don't know what to do.'


	10. a rescue plan

**Chapter 10 **

a rescue plan

**Sorry, you all had to wait so long for this chapter. Things were going very messed up here. I hope the next chapter will be there sooner. **

'I won't go away, I don't want to ever let you go,' he kissed her on her forehead. 'You're everything for me,' he kissed her on her ear. 'We belong together,' he kissed her in her neck. 'And I love you,' his lips gently touched hers. She didn't push him away, but kissed him back. Though the tears where still on her cheeks. Her fingers ran through his blond hair. He took almost all the sadness away. He was there for her, he would support her and get her through the rest of her life. He would always be there for her. She pulled away from the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. It felt good to be so close to Draco again. She was finally back at the place she had missed so much during the past one and a half day. He softly caressed her hair with one hand and the other arm was wrapped around her. She sighed.

'What's wrong Mione?' asked Draco.

'I'm going to miss this so much. Just being with you. You're right I need to enjoy it until the last minute. And when it ends I still have good memories of this time,' said Hermione sighing again from happiness.

'Do you think I'm going to let you marry him?' asked Draco while he moved her head from his shoulder so she looked at him.

'You'll have to. Cause the only thing I want is you to be safe and this is the only way.'

'No there is another way, but first we have to get rid of that article. Otherwise you'll not be prepared for the things they'll say.'

'What article?'

'The article I read so I knew I had to look at your hand. Someone wrote an article about you being engaged to Krum and I had to check that. It would be the reason why you broke up with me that suddenly and well it was.' Hermione was silent for a moment. In her brain some radars turned and cracked. It was too easy. Why hadn't she thought of that before? She could smash herself for being so stupid. She could be free a way earlier. It was her chance to be free. There could only one thing go wrong. And why would that go wrong? And she could at least try. A smile came on her face and she gave Draco suddenly such a crushing hug he fell backwards on the couch.

'We have a chance to win. But we need to start right away. Otherwise we will be to late,' her face was serious.

'You have a plan?' asked Draco with a huge grin on his face. Hermione told him exactly what she was planning to do.

---

The next morning his hand was tightly locked with hers. The ring on her finger was shining brightly. Her head was on his shoulder. They sat in a corner. A lot of people passed. People were starring at them, cause of the article she was engaged to Krum.

'Hey, Hermione!' it was Harry. He walked towards them and Hermione stood up.

'Hi Harry, I guess you've heard the wrong news too,' she smiled while he stood up too.

'So you're not engaged?' said Harry.

'No, I'm not. I think Skeeter thought that because I met Krum in the library two days ago, and because I had a fight with Draco and because I started to wear this ring. But I got it as a present from Draco.' Draco pulled her closer towards him and placed his hands on her hips, and she laid her head against his chest.

'Well Ron liked it more to see you fighting, but I like this more. I see you made it up again. And I'm glad you're not engaged.'

'Do you and Ginny want to come for a sleepover at our dorm? I'll ask Ginny later, but for you to know she'll probably come,' said Hermione. A smile appeared around the mouth of Harry, like he was about to say: "Ginny comes? Of course I will be there!" But he just said: 'Yeah, sure, will be fun.' Hermione gave a much meaning look at Draco but he didn't understand it. She rolled her eyes.

And when Harry had left she said to him: 'Harry fancies Ginny. That was why I had to mention Ginny. You don't mind if she comes too, don't you?'

'I don't mind, if you will be there with me too,' his lips gently touched hers.

They left together for breakfast. When they entered the Great hall people stared at them, and even more faces turned their way when Draco kissed Hermione gently. Hermione smiled and took her place opposite of Harry and Ginny, with Draco in view on the other side of the hall. She ignored Ron, who sat next to Harry, like always. But this morning he started to speak to her.

'So you're not engaged to Krum, but to Malfoy. You're sinking deeper by the second.'

'Ronald,' said Hermione without looking at him. 'I'm happy with Draco, but I'm not engaged. I just got this ring from Draco. A normal present.' She took a sip of her tea.

'Can I see it?' said Ron.

'No,' she answered. It felt like the already heavy ring got some weight extra. Why had Ron to start now again with talking to her. 'Ron, I do want to be friends with you again. But this is a thing I can't do. I'm really sorry.'

'Well if you'd be so sorry, than you could just show that damn ring to me. It's not like I'm going to steal it from you. I know you have to regain your trust of me, but what's so bad about showing me that ring? I thought girls always wanted to show their rings to their friends,' said Ron.

'Yes, Hermione. I want to see that ring, Draco gave you, too,' said Ginny.

'I'll show you tonight, Ginny. We're holding a sleepover at our dorm. You're invited too. But I have to go now. I'll see you later.' She stood up in a rush, accidentally pushed over a can of water and rushed out of the hall. Up the stairs to the library. The smell of the old books was a second home for her. She went to the section of books with stories to read for fun and chose a good book. She had already read it once, but at least she knew it was good. She sat down at her usual place on the window-still. The first bell to announce classes went, she was really glad to have a free period now. Someone sat down next to her.

'Why did you rush of at breakfast?' Hermione looked up at Draco.

'Cause Ron wanted to see the ring and I really couldn't use that. Cause this morning I found out there's an inscription. See it sais: "Hermione Jean Krum." If he had found that out too. We would be in trouble again,' said Hermione.

'But now you're sitting here on your own and that isn't really safe too. What if he decided to check if the rumours were true?' asked Draco.

'Than he would find me and I would have told him there was nothing to worry about,' she said and looked back into the book with a smile on her face.

'And than you had to marry him, just like last time,' he took her chin and lifted it up so she had to look at him. His eyes were serious and she had to look him in the eyes, she just couldn't break contact.

'Hermione, I've been thinking. Maybe it's indeed better if you just marry him. It would all be so much easier. My parents are about to kill me and I know your friends don't like me. Well Ginny does, but I see Harry has problems with it and the other Weasbee is just ignoring you. I don't want you to only have me. I want you to be happy. Are you happy now or do I have to leave you alone?' asked Draco. Hermione didn't like the question. It was like he was saying her he didn't love her anymore, this soon! Tears pricked in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, but why did he tell this to her?

'Have you told me lies? I thought you said you loved me and we would get through it together!' she said. Her voice was almost stuck in her throat. As she tried to hide the fear and hurt in her eyes.

'I haven't told you lies, I only thought, maybe it's easier for you to just forgot about me,' said Draco still not looking away from her eyes, barely blinking. Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

'How could I ever forget about you? How could I live without you? I don't want to let you go. The path we walk isn't always the easiest, you have to fight for it. Don't leave me alone. Please,' he placed his hands on her back and held her close. She leaned her head against his chest. They sat in the window -still.

'Don't you ever say something like you said this morning to me again. Or I'll hex you.' She whispered in his ear. He kissed her cheek.

'I'll give you my word on that.' Draco looked her in her eyes. He had never seen more beautiful brown eyes than hers. So they sat a while.

´Vhat are you doing?' Draco and Hermione jumped up. Viktor Krum stood in the chamber with his wand raised. Draco jumped of the bed and pulled his one out. The turned around each other. Only Draco didn't lose Hermione out of his sight.

'Don't!' she screamed to the boys. But Viktor had casted a hex. Draco blocked it and looked around at Hermione. She quickly blocked a hex that would have hit Draco.

'And now it's over. Viktor he is my friend, please accept that. Just leave me, it's a big change for me to. And she stalked of leaving both boys staring at her back, completely confused.


	11. an upcoming marriage

**Head Dormitory**

An upcoming marriage

**I'm sorry for updating late again, but I'm not really good in ending stories. So here is the final chapter of Head Dormitory. It looks long, but that's because of the lyrics in it.**

That night she, Draco, Ginny and Harry sat in their dormitory.

'So not tomorrow, but the day after that is your wedding. And you have a plan to escape, but you need our help,' repeated Harry. Hermione nodded while she leaned against Draco who had his arm wrapped around her waist. 'Well first tell us what you're planning to do.'

'The plan isn't that difficult. Tomorrow is a party from both of us. I need you, Harry, to go his party. Cause we all can't enter. Well I can, but I have my own party. Draco and Ginny stay on my party. While you're at his party you suggest the whole lot of you are going to my party. Knowing the people that are around there they will follow immediately and come to my party. I'm going to try to invite as many people as I can and when you'll enter you'll find me and Draco together a little to intimate for just being friends. Viktor will freak out and of course because we're with so many we'll be able to stand up against him and well manage it to get help from the teachers so that makes sure I'm safe from him,' explained Hermione.

'So, that's the plan. Make Krum go mad in a crowd and put him far away from you so you can marry Draco,' said Ginny. Hermione flushed and on Draco's face came a grin. Ginny shook her head and was pulled by Harry on his lap.

'Yes, that's the plan,' said Hermione after a moment of silence.

'Well, we should be able to make that work,' said Harry. They had just fun the rest of the night.

The next day

Hermione and Ginny went shopping that morning. They bought Hermione everything she needed, in case they failed, but it would also be easy to make it to fit Ginny, with some spells. The party would be held in the Room of Requirement. As expected Harry could go to the party of Viktor. But as the day proceeded Hermione got more and more nervous. And finally they reached the time the party started. Hermione kept looking at Harry, who was dancing with Ginny at this moment.

'You need to relax, he knows what he's doing. Come on, it's time to dance,' said Luna who was also part of the plan by now. She was important because she was the one that would make the entire army of Dumbledore take out their wands. She let herself be taken to the dance floor by Luna. They had picked a lot muggle music Hermione liked so her mood changed a bit. Around her the crowd that didn't know what was going to happen was enjoying himself at the feast. But Hermione was nervous, and some people understood that.

'Hey, Hermione,' said Ron. He walked up to her. Hermione forced herself to smile at him. 'I've realized I've been a yerk to you. It was just all such a big shock. I mean it's quite a big change of Malfoy. I've given him a change just like Ginny told me to, and he's indeed pretty decent. I think I'll be able to live with him as a friend of you. But I wanted to say I'm sorry, for what I did.' Suddenly Hermione's mood was much better, she hugged Ron. One thing had changed, now there was only hope that it would al go well.

'Ron, there's something you should know about tonight. There is going to happen something here. But if you want to prove you're not an idiot, please cooperate, cause I'm so incredibly nervous,' said Hermione pulling Ron to a corner.

'What's going on?' asked Ron.

'I'm trying to get rid of Krum. He forced me to marry him. I couldn't tell you because you were so mad at me. Later Viktor will come in with his friends and Harry. There's going to be something to make him turn mad and Luna will alarm everyone in Dumbledore's Army to protect me and with some help of the teachers get him far away from me. Will you please take out your wand and point it at Krum when Luna tells you to? Please?' pleaded Hermione. Ron sighed.

'Okay, I'm going to point my wand at my favourite Quidditch player for you,' he said and Hermione hugged him again. At that moment Harry walked by winking at Hermione who immediately understood the hint. No more than two seconds later Draco stood next to her.

'Can I borrow her for a moment?' he asked Ron. Who nodded. Hermione took his hand and they headed for the dance floor. Another song started.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time  
_

A tear formed in her eye. She was thinking again about how it would end if they failed this night. If Viktor would forbid her to ever see Draco again. She stood a bit closer to Draco. His hands were around her waist and holding her close to him.

_  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Bre_athe  
Without you, but I have to_

_  
Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

'We're going to make it. I'll be there for you, now and forever. Just hold on to me tight,' whispered Draco in her ear. His voice was encouraging. He whipped a tear from her cheek and she smiled weakly.__

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Harry, Krum and everybody else still hadn't entered and the nerves were working again on her. It was comforting to be with Draco, but being so close to him would make people suspect things. She was thinking about staying away from him for a while, but when Viktor would come in he wouldn't see them together. And another song started and the whole crowd was dancing with each other, but Hermione and Draco stayed particularly close to each other.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are painting pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don__'t wanna live without you._

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
living in a crazy world.  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

_  
When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.  
_

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.  
_

She made a twirl in Draco's arms and ended up her face only an inch away from his, she had to resist the urge she had, but it was going to be hard.

_  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

Draco moved another bit closer to her and the door flew open at the moment their lips met. But they didn't separate, Draco didn't let her and Hermione didn't resist. The music had suddenly stopped and there wasn't a single sound in the room.

'Hermwhyny! Vhat are you doing? Ve are going to marry tomorrow and you're already cheating?!' shouted Viktor angrily pulling out his wand.

'Who sais we're going to marry tomorrow. Well, I don't at least. I'm not going to give in to you. It's over know that, I dumped you back than and you're not able to accept that. Make your own problem of that!' shouted Hermione back as planned, she and Draco had also taken their wands still sticking together.

'You're going to become Mrs Krum, no matter what!' shouted Krum raising his wand at Draco and Hermione.

'Stupify!' shouted Draco at Krum in a sudden furious rage, but it was blocked.

'Conjuctivitis!' shouted Krum. Hermione blocked this one.

'Dumbledore's army protect Hermione!' shouted Luna. Suddenly Krum was surrounded by more than thirty people who had all pointed their wand at him.

'Visiting her when she was alone will not make her be alone. She belongs to whoever she wants. And you're never going to change that. Nobody offends my Hermione like that! Stupify!' Krum was stunned by Draco. Hermione fell around his neck and kissed him. In the room people we're still trying to get over the shock, but Ginny started to clap, and Harry joined, Ron joined and soon everybody in the room joined the enormous applause for the two kissing people. There was so much attention for them, nobody noticed the door went open again, revealing a group teachers, that had come to check the source of the sound. With them was professor Dumbledore.

'Could somebody please explain what is going on in here?' said professor McGonagall over the applause. Everybody in the room fell quiet and Draco and Hermione separated. Everybody stared at professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore. Suddenly spotted professor McGonagall the stunned Krum that had fallen on the floor and screamed.

'We can explain everything,' said Hermione. But Dumbledore interrupted her before she could go and explain whatever was going on.

'Miss Granger. I think you can better tell us that tomorrow. We'll keep an eye on mister Krum. I suggest you all go to sleep,' said Dumbledore. The room slowly emptied as all people left. As last Harry, Ginny and Ron left leaving Hermione and Draco.

'Why did you immediately cast a spell at him?' asked Hermione as she sat on one of the sofa's with Draco.

'He called you his, and I can't have that, cause I was planning to soon make you mine,' said Draco.

'What are you saying?' asked Hermione. Draco kneeled next to the couch and took a small black velvet box out of his pocket. Hermione's eyes went wide open as she saw the beautiful silver ring with one single diamond on it.

'Marry me, Hermione. Let me forever stay by your side. Let me protect you from everyone that wants to harm you. Let me hold you every night. Do you want to marry me,' said Draco. Hermione smiled widely and fell around his neck.

'I do,' she whispered in his ear.

**The songs are from Taylor Swift.**

**The first one is Breathe**

**The second is I'm only me when I'm with you. **

**Well people that was it for this story. If you want to read more of my stories check my profile once in a while. I want to thank you all for reviewing, reading, alerting and making this your favourite story. I like to hear what you think about this story. So please review or PM, what you like. Thank you!**


End file.
